Evaluate the following expression when $x = 1$ and $y = 6$. $7$ $x$ $^2 + 8$ $y$ $ - 6$
Solution: Substitute $1$ for ${x}$ and $6$ for ${y}$ $ = 7{(1)}^2 + 8{(6)} - 6 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 7(1) + 8{(6)} - 6 $ $ = 7 + 48 - 6 $ $ = 49$